The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the mobile device environment. It is now well-known to including calendaring, contacts, and messaging functions in mobile devices. More recently, there has been a veritable explosion of the number and type of applications that are configured to the unique form factors and computing environments of mobile devices.
In particular mobile devices are increasingly enabled to operate using personas corresponding to one or more of different user credentials, log-in credentials, persona identifiers and the like. When a given persona is active at a mobile device, it is configured to operate in given manner associated with the given persona. For example, a mobile device can be enabled to operate with a “Corporate” persona and a “Consumer” persona, with the mobile device configured to operate differently in each persona, for example receive email, messages etc., for a given identifier associated with the persona (e.g. a corporate email address for the “Corporate” persona and personal email address for the “Consumer” persona), and have respective calendars associated with each persona, and the like. An outstanding issue with personas, however, is that applications at mobile devices are generally independent of personas with regard to notifications; hence applications notifications are received independent of persona, which inherently defeats the purpose of personas, when subscribed notifications for one persona are provided while another persona is active.